


The BDSM Language AU

by ciaan



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Community: kink_bingo, Drabble, Gen, Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 16:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciaan/pseuds/ciaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark discovers some surprising things about Krypton and himself when he starts learning the language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The BDSM Language AU

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to sansets and kinetikatrue, who originally started the idea in conversation, and looked over the drabble when I wrote it.

"What?" Clark stammered and blushed. "I don't... I'm not..."

"It is unfortunate," the AI mused. "Before the destruction of our planet you were designated the dominant heir. The humans and their primitive insistence on concealment have warped you into a submissive. You must become a consort and bring in a new Head of the House."

Clark's first lesson in Kryptonian was just supposed to cover verb conjugation, which apparently required discussing kinky sex and marriage. What was wrong with his species?

"That Lex Luthor seems very promising. I expect he would enjoy conquering the world for the House of El."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Subtext (it's all about the...)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/780574) by [josephina_x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/josephina_x/pseuds/josephina_x)




End file.
